


Compromising Positions

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [86]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Horrible pick up lines, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr, one sided John/Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Thanks to Sherlock, John and Gwaine are Handcuffed together, and then Loki decided that it would be funny if Gwaine started hitting on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Gwaine and John Watson happen to be handcuffed to each other (Sherlock and his stupid experiments), though Loki thought it would be funny to make Gwaine hit on John. How does this go? ~ Your Lovely Otter

"Are you religious? ‘Cause you’re the answer to all my prayers" Gwaine  
crooned into John’s ear, who groaned and tried to move away, an action  
that was impeded by the fact that Sherlock had handcuffed them  
together, so technically it was Sherlock’s fault that Loki found them  
and decided it would be a good idea to make Gwaine hit on John.

John had had to endure a series of truly horrendous pick up lines, like  
“It’s a good thing that I have my library card, because I am totally  
checking you out" and "People call me Gwaine, but you can call me  
Tonight" and he was going crazy.

"The next time I see Sherlock, I’m going to murder him" muttered John,  
leaning away as Gwaine leaned closer and whispered “Baby, you make my  
floppy disk turn into a hard drive"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I had fun looking for crappy pick up lines!


End file.
